


That's when it all changed

by skambition



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Living Together, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skambition/pseuds/skambition
Summary: "How many moments in life can you point to and say: 'That's when it all changed'?"- Brooke DavisA small story about the day changed it all for Isak and Even.Happy Skammiversary!





	That's when it all changed

**Author's Note:**

> In some parallel universe, this happened today.
> 
> ALT ER LOVE ♡ BE KIND

* * *

 

 

“Good morning sunshine,” Even whispered into Isak’s ear.

“Too early,” Isak groaned into the pillow, pulling the blanket up to his chin.

“You have school in a couple of hours,” Even said against Isak’s temple, enjoying the warm skin of his boyfriend against his lips.

“A couple of hours!” Isak whined against the pillow, “why the fuck are you waking me up _hours_ before school.”

“You know what day it is today?” Even asked, his hand moving over Isak’s hip under the blanket.

“Tuesday,” Isak mumbled, voice deep and raspy with sleep.

“Do you know what happened one year ago, today?” Even teased, his hand moving up over Isak’s chest.

“Just let me sleep,” Isak sighed, pulling the blanket up over his head.

Even laughed against the blanket-cocoon that Isak was covered in now, before he slipped under the blankets as well, pressing kisses against Isak’s shoulder and down his arm.

Isak mumbled something, but turned to lie on his back, one hand slowly tangling in Even’s hair.

“Ah, look who’s awake all of a sudden,” Even teased, pressing kisses against Isak’s stomach.

Isak chuckled, softly cradling Even’s head.

“You’re so spoiled, baby,” Even grinned, his lips almost touching all so sensitive skin.

“You woke me up hours before school,” Isak complained, “this is the least you can do,” he said, carefully pushing Even’s head down.

“So freaking spoiled,” Even answered, squeezing Isak’s hand gently before leaning down.

 

\--

 

“’What day is it today?” Isak asked 40 minutes later, chest still moving under his quick breaths.

“Huh?”

“You said earlier if I knew what happened a year ago today,” Isak reminded his boyfriend, leaning his head to the side to give Even a quick kiss.

He loved how they lay together after sex, him comfortably on Even’s arm or shoulder, their hands laced together right next to his body. Sometimes he liked to lift their hands up to look at them, more than sometimes Even had his cell phone already up to snap a picture of their hands, or Isak’s flushed face, or, and Isak still acted like he was embarrassed about it sometimes, even though he loved it, of their naked bodies.

“One year ago you saw me for the first time,” Even said quietly, moving their hands to Isak’s face to brush both of their knuckles over his cheek.

Isak frowned,

“Where? Didn’t you say you saw me on the first day of school?”

“Yeah, I saw you, but it took you two months until you finally saw me,” Even said with a smile.

Isak gave him another kiss in response.

Even turned a little to lie more on his side, not moving his arm under Isak’s head or their hands while doing so,

“You were sitting in the cafeteria with the guys. I remember how cute you looked. You wore a grey snapback and a grey hoodie in a darker shade. And a white T-Shirt that looked fucking hot on you. And that red and white jacket you wear all the time. You were looking at your phone and ate your bread and pretended to listen to the guys. And your curls were peeking out from under your snapback. Over your left ear more than over your right ear, which looked pretty adorable.”

Even smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Isak’s lips, who stared at Even,

“And then you looked over to me, and when I looked at you, like I had been doing for fucking months, you looked down. It looked so freaking cute.”

Isak blushed a little under his smile, snuggling closer to Even.

“And then Sana and Vilde came to talk to you, and I’ve never seen anyone look that bored. And even that looked cute. But then, I don’t think there was anything you could do without looking adorable or hot or pretty, at least not in my mind. And then you started joking around with Mags about something, and you smiled and it looked so pretty as well.”

“You remember all of that?” Isak asked, stunned, letting go of Even’s hand to fully turn to lie on his side, looking at his boyfriend with a fond smile.

“Yeah,” Even said quietly, “I always hoped that remembering it would be worth it someday, you know? I always hoped for you to become this,” he gestured towards their bed and their apartment, “and not to be the memory of ‘that cute blond guy’ forever.”

“I love you,” Isak said, not knowing what else to say to the mind blowing speech his boyfriend just gave, leaning over to kiss him.

“I love you, too,” Even answered, cupping Isak’s face as he kissed him, “thanks for noticing me a year ago.”

“Thank you for waiting that long for me to notice you,” Isak smiled.

“We should do something special today,” Even decided, brushing their noses together.

“I thought we already did,” Isak whispered against Even’s lips with a smirk.

“That? Oh, cute blond guy, you have no idea what you’re in for,” Even teased, rolling on top of Isak, who grinned up to him,

“What do you want to do, then?”

They both let out an annoyed breath as Isak’s cell phone began playing September by Gabrielle. Isak rolled his eyes as he reached for it, turning his alarm off,

“Could you maybe stop changing my alarm song?” he asked, looking at his phone, groaning, “and maybe while you’re at it, could you also stop changing my lock screen?”

He held his phone up for Even to see his display, which showed a very naked Isak biting his own hand to stop himself from moaning and several of Even’s fingers – although they weren’t exactly visible in that picture.

“It’s such a pretty picture,” Even said with a wink.

“Do you even know what would happen when I didn’t notice before school? That every one of my friends would probably see this?” Isak asked, a little annoyed, while he changed his lockscreen back to his regular selfie of him and Even.

“Yeah, right,” Even huffed, pressing another quick kiss to Isak’s cheek, before rolling off of him, “you are on your phone practically 24/7, it’s highly unlikely that you wouldn’t see that before school.”

“Bite me.”

Isak gently punched Even’s shoulder before he got up, still completely naked, and looked for a dry towel in their closet.

Even got up, too, while Isak was taking a shower, and prepared some breakfast for Isak. Mostly Isak didn’t eat it, but he at least drank some milk or juice before leaving for school, leaving the rest of the breakfast for Even to eat later.

Even couldn’t resist getting back into bed. His courses at UiO only started two weeks from now, and since he had the day off of work, he thought there would be no harm in enjoying their warm, snuggly bed for another second.

It smelled so much like Isak and like sleep and like sex, and Even buried his nose in the blanket he was lying on, watching as Isak walked back into their room with a towel around his waist.

“Are you going to stay in bed all day?” Isak asked, getting rid of the wet towel to throw it at Even.

“Possibly,” Even said, throwing the towel on the floor. He could hang it up later.

Right now, his boyfriend was standing there, freshly showered and naked and still a little wet, and Even had to enjoy this view.

“Your body is pretty much an advertisement against clothing,” Even said, his eyes moving over every fine line of said body.

Isak laughed, getting into a pair of boxers,

“Thanks.”

“Don’t get dressed,” Even whined playfully, acting all desperate. Okay, some of the desperation may be real, because he wanted to stare at Isak some more.

“You’re such a baby,” Isak grinned as he pulled up his jeans, and, while they were still open, leaned down to kiss Even, slow and deep and promising.

Even kissed back, letting his hand move down Isak’s chest, but got his hand slapped away before he could reach the waistband of Isak’s boxers,

“Don’t make me hard again, I have school in like 20 minutes.”

“You’re evil,” Even complained, and Isak laughed against Even’s lips, kissing them again, before he stood up and walked over to their dresser, getting out a T-Shirt and his grey hoodie.

“You should eat something.”

“No time.”

“At least drink something, then.”

Isak rolled his eyes, but smiled at he drank the glass of orange juice and took two bites of the toast Even had made him.

“Happy?”

“The happiest.”

“What are you going to do all day, today, hm?” Isak asked, as he checked if he had everything.

“I’m going to plan what special thing we’re going to do after you’re finished,” Even said with a grin.

“Sounds productive.”

“Hey, baby, can you do something for me?” Even asked, as Isak reached for his cell phone, lifting it up to snap a picture of Even lying in bed,

“Yeah, what?”

“First, take another one, because at that angle you can probably see your own shadow in that picture,” Even instructed, waving Isak to stand in front of their hallway instead.

Isak rolled his eyes, but did as Even said,

“And second?”

“Could you wear your grey snapback?”

“Yeah. Sure.” Isak shrugged, grabbing it from their dresser, before he realized why Even was asking,

“Oh.”

“And maybe your red and white jacket?” Even asked, and Isak slowly walked over to their door, getting the jacket that was hanging there, putting it on, and putting his hood over his snapback, before he walked back to the bed, dropping down next to Even,

“Like that?”

“Just as cute as a year ago,” Even nodded, leaning his head up.

Isak kissed him, slow and deep again, running his hand through his hair,

“I love you. See you later, okay?”

“Love you, too. Have fun at school.”

“I won’t.”

“Good boy.”

“Shut up.”

Isak pecked his lips again, and then again, before he stood up and left.

Even sighed and pulled the blanket tighter around him, enjoying Isak’s smell that lingered all over it.

 

\--

 

“No way! Did you hook up with her?!”

“Hell yes.”

“Unbelievable. This is like the third chick this summer,” Magnus said, mouth opened in admiration.

“Nice, bro,” Jonas said, giving Mahdi a fist-bump.

“She’s really hot, too. She goes to Elvebakken, and there’s a party this Friday, if you guys want to come,” Mahdi said.

“Sometimes I almost regret having a girlfriend. Just look at what I’m missing out on!” Magnus cried out, gesturing towards Mahdi.

“Yeah, because when you weren’t with Vilde, you had sex all the time,” Jonas replied dryly.

“Well, I could have!”

“But you didn’t!”

Isak grinned at their banter, taking another bite of his waffle, and leaned back, listening to Mahdi’s sexual adventures and Magnus’ obvious fear of missing out.

He looked up, a little bored, and caught a pair of piercing blue eyes staring at him. His expression went from stunned to a wide grin.

Even, the fucker, was sitting _right there_ , his feet propped up at the table, his hair perfect, which, well, wasn’t a surprise, because his hair was always perfect, wearing his denim jacket and staring at Isak shamelessly.

Isak smiled at him, before looking back at the boys for a second.

When he looked back at Even, Even was looking away, just to meet Isak’s gaze seconds later, and Isak couldn’t help but smile a little as he shyly looked down, mimicking his own reaction a year ago.

He looked back up at Even, and they grinned at each other widely, and happy, and in love.

“What the fuck is Even doing here?” Magnus asked as he spotted him.

“And why isn’t he coming over?” Jonas added, waving at Even to come over to their table with big _‘What the fuck’_ gestures.

Even ignored them and just kept smiling at Isak, who smiled back, before Jonas hit him against his shoulder,

“Hello? Are you even listening?”

Isak shook his head a little,

“Sorry, yeah, what?”

“Why is Even here and why won’t he come over to sit with us?” Jonas repeated.

Isak shrugged,

“Long story. I got to go, guys.”

 

\--

 

“Halla.”

“Halla.”

They grinned at each other for a few more moments, before Even took his feet off of the table,

“I’m glad you finally noticed me, do you want to sit with me?”

Isak nodded and climbed into Even’s lap, straddling him.

He could swear he heard the boys cat-calling from the other side of the cafeteria, but he didn’t care,

“You’re so fucking extra.”

“You like it?”

Instead of replying, Isak leaned down, licking into Even’s mouth hungrily, fisting the soft curls at the back of his neck. Even kissed back eagerly, his hands lying on Isak’s hips, drawing slow circles to his hip bones.

“I missed making out with you in school,” Isak mumbled against Even’s lips, kissing him again and again.

“Soon, we’ll be able to make out in university, too. Like adults!”

Isak laughed,

“I don’t know if adults make out like horny teenagers at any place, really.”

“Mh. Then growing up is not an option for me,” Even decided, placing another kiss to Isak’s lips, softer now.

“You did, though. Grow up. Just think what happened since last year. How good you’re doing,” Isak said, softly stroking Even’s cheek, “I’m proud of you, you know that?”

“I’m proud of you, too.”

“Yeah?”

“Last year you were still making out with Emma just to look cool, and now look at you. Grinding against your boyfriend in the middle of the school.”

Isak rolled his eyes,

“Shut up, that’s nothing to be proud of.”

“I think it’s everything to be proud of.”

Even played with the curls peeking out from under Isak’s snapback, before pulling him down for another kiss.

They broke the kiss when the bell rang, and Even traced Isak’s collarbone with his fingers,

“You have to go to your next class?”

“Nah. Fuck it. Let’s go home,” Isak said, pressing another kiss to those fucking perfect lips, that were exclusively Isak’s to kiss, which was something else he was kind of proud of.

“Perfect,” Even agreed, as Isak climbed off of him, standing up to offer Even a hand, “we can do more stuff we did one year ago. Like going home and jerking off.”

Isak frowned, taking his backpack,

“We didn’t do that.”

Even pressed a quick kiss to Isak’s temple as he took his hand, before he winked at him,

“Speak for yourself.”

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this was enjoyable, but I felt like writing it today, and thought, why not share it?
> 
> I also am working on a new Fic, but I'm not sure yet when I'll post it, because it's nowhere near finished and I want to update it regularly, which I won't be able to do if I post it now. Just to keep you updated :)


End file.
